


Sex shop 1&2

by spnblack



Series: The game of the ... Two angels without wings/ Teil1 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Strap-On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 05:39:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12101946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnblack/pseuds/spnblack
Summary: She watched him with a smile and noticed that there was a hint of red on his cheeks as he studied it closely."Shall I read you the instructions for use?" Eva teased and bit her lip to keep from laughing."How insensitive. I think I can do it alone", Gabriel pouted and stuck out his tongue, beforebarricading himself in the bathroom.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Shopping with Gabriel was always an unfamiliar but exciting experience for Eva, because she had learned from her acquaintance with men that they did not enjoy it that much.

But Gabriel was different. He was different in many ways, a very special example. It was all fun with him, he was the epitome of fun.

That's also what Eva fell in love with. Only at second glance did she notice that he was also incredibly attractive.

As they strolled through the streets, hand in hand, they stood before they did were aware in a sex shop.

The younger woman always felt a little uneasy in such stores, as she did not really know how satisfying sex could be until the time she met Gabriel.

He, however, was very open-minded and pulled her impatiently and excitedly by the hand through the many shelves.

"Look this, and ... wow ... and if that works ... and .... that must hurt ... I could imagine that ..."

When he looked closely at everything and took in himself, he realized again what he was lucky with Eva. Of course he was one or the other time in a sex shop. With friends, male friends. Had fun and also made fun of it.But that was different with Eva. With her, he could imagine trying one or the other, because she seemed to be open to new things.

 

Of course, a saleswoman came and asked friendly, if she could help.

Eva looked ashamed to the ground but Gabriel casually waved off one hand and said gently.

"Maybe later."

Since he was pretty sure Eva would never, or certainly not as fast as he wanted, come up with the idea to try something out of that, he took the helm in his hand.

Granted, he was a bit nervous because he did not know how she would react. So he mustered his courage and hid something behind his back, just as she had disappeared between the shelves to get lube.

"Right or left?" He asked encouragingly, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Left."

"I'm crazy about feeling your fingers in me, I want more ... I've never done anything like that, but

I want to give it a try," he whispered wickedly into her ear and took his hand forward after changing from right to left.

Eva felt the heat rise and she blushed against her will, but who could control that … Her heart jumped, she alternately turned hot and cold and the emotions went from one second to the other roller coaster, when she saw what Gabriel had hidden behind his back. She was self-conscious, unsure, terrified and unbelievably aroused.

"Are you ... are you sure?" She asked hesitantly and he immediately added a bit embarrassed.

"Of course only if you want that, too."

Eva had the feeling that there was a trace of disappointment in his voice and she certainly did not want that.

When she nodded, Gabe beamed at her with relief and gratefulness, took her in a tight hug and felt, that the thought of that pleased his cock as well.

 

Eva was not prude, on the contrary, and ... of course she had looked at porn every now and then, even gay porn. And to be honest, these made her hot.

"But I choose the model."

After Eva had caught herself again, she decided for a strap-on, which was not too big and on the inside also included a dildo for the woman.

_‚If so, then I want something from that, too‘_

Well, so she was now equipped to act as a man.

"Very good choice ... I like it already."

The saleswoman also added an intimate shower, winked at Gabriel, who understood immediately, even if he blushed a bit.

 

"I want to go home right away," he wailed impatiently as they stood on the street again.

"Forget it Romeo, we're going to eat ice cream now ... cool your hot, dirty thoughts," Eva laughed calmly and pulled him into the nearest ice cream parlor.

"How about cinema tonight?" She teased, trying to get him to think of something else, but she failed.

"Yeah, let's do it tomorrow," he giggled, pulling her close, kissing her on the tip of the nose.

"Today we two have something else in mind."

 

Back at Eva's apartment they sat on the couch and examining, Gabriel took the intimate shower in his hand.

She watched him with a smile and noticed that there was a hint of red on his cheeks as he studied it closely.

"Shall I read you the instructions for use?" She teased and bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"How insensitive. I think I can do it alone."

Pouting, he stuck out his tongue before barricading himself in the bathroom.

Granted, he started a little clumsily and was glad that Eva did not saw that, because she would have laughed at him. But he had never done anything like that before and in the end he did not find it unpleasant.  

All in all, he was glad that there was such a thing, alone for the fact that he could approach the experiment more relaxed.

When he was done, he stepped into the shower and screamed for his girlfriend, who was about to turn the bedroom into a romantic location. Mutually they foamed each other gently and lovingly and then sneaked with a glass of wine in the bedroom, where Eva then took the initiative.

 

After a renewed dry spell of half a year, she took a lot of time to rediscover his body, to caress, to spoil and to give him a wonderful experience.

She could never get enough of that sight when he dropped completely and enjoyed it totally. His hands were gently buried in her hair and his moan grew louder and louder. As she stroked his thigh inside, he spread his legs automatically, his heart racing, his cheeks red.

One last look into his longing-for-desire eyes, and to make everything as slow and empathetic as possible, Eva dipped a finger piece by piece through his muscle ring. With the other hand, she stroked him and tried to make it as comfortable as possible.

Their eyes almost never parted and gradually she stretched him more, scissoring her fingers.

Even though she tried not to touch his prostate, the feeling for Gabriel was overwhelming, because he had never thought he had so much nerve in his ass that would give him such wonderful and pleasant feelings.

Gradually, he relaxed more and more and enjoyed with closed eyes, the gentle and tender touch on his sensitive parts that should distract him. But he needed no distraction. That said, of course he needed distraction, he was addicted to it when her tongue twisted like a snake and gave him the most awesome feelings.

 

She knew her impatient boyfriend, but for one thing she did not want to hurt him, and for another, she took every second of it, even though it took her an awful lot of self-control, not just to fall over him and take what her body demanded. But it was about Gabe, just about him.

Then she fumbled for his happy button and when he closed his eyes and began to groan lustfully, she added a third finger.

Well, the distraction had only partially worked, because he drew in a sharp breath and looked at her tortured but also filled with desire and need. After a while he got used to the feeling and became impatient again.

"I'm ready," Gabe whispered in a deep voice, but Eva shook her head.

"Come on, I can not wait any longer."

As Eva fastened the strap-on, she took a few moments to enjoy the arousing feeling she felt inside her. Then she knelt between his spread legs, put a pillow under his butt, begged him to put on his legs, carefully put the tip to his entrance and tried to penetrate bit by bit.

 

Gabriel gasped, feeling unwell, letting his head fall back on the pillows, holding his breath and of course cramping as the burning began.

"Relax," Eva whispered reassuringly, stroking his chest before trying again.

"Tell me if I should stop, tell me if it hurts."

Knowingly that exhorting probably did not help anyway, because he had put that in his head and Eva knew her stubborn fiancé.

"Gabriel!"

_'Oh God!'_

 

He was trapped in a feeling of chaos, fearing he would be torn apart.

Maybe he should have listened to Eva?

_'My stubbornness will bring me to the grave one day'_

His pain-twisted face frighten her and she stopped instantly, slowly pulling back and lovingly embracing him.

_'Ok, it will not work like that'_

His cock hung again listless and sad between his legs and Eva shook her head as he tried to apologize, kissed him gently on the forehead and whispered to him how much she loved him.

It only took moments and he began to relax again and the exploration tour by Eva was tackled again.

"Try again ... please."

He wanted it and so he would not give up until he got it. That's how he was.

"Do you trust me?"

Gabriel nodded. Of course he nodded, he would trust her with his life. They knew each other for a little over a year and were separated more often than united, but he was completely sure never to let go of Eva.

After he turned around, his ass was raised through the pillow and he felt his sweetheart kissing down his back and drawing a hot trail over his spine, he happily closed his eyes and purred like a little kitten.

Eva licked his asscheeks and kneaded gently, pulling them apart and back together, getting him ready. Gabe grunted pleasurably as demanding fingers massaged his entrance, streching, loosening and relaxing until he let his pelvis circle, pushing toward her.

"Yes, show me what you like," she whispered contentedly, smiling to herself.

 

"Go on ... I'm ready!"

A hand slipped under his hips, lifted him slightly, before the dildo slowly and carefully penetrate.

"Relax for me," she breathed, stroking his back and then to the front to distract him.

"Oh yes ... come on babe!"

_'Oh yeah'_

Even in Eva's head it started to swim, because the more she dove into Gabriel, the deeper this plastic thing came into her and she had to concentrate on what she was doing.

 

"Ok," Gabe murmured after a few minutes. "I want to see you, I want to turn around."

Careful not to rush to him when she was completely bottomed out, which demanded a lot from her, she waited until a sign came from Gabriel.

For a moment, she wondered as she looked at her boyfriend for his hands were still supplied with blood, because his knuckles were white from the effort to hold on to the sheets.

Gabe only half-opened his eyes and was completely cought in his feelings. It was unfamiliar but not unpleasant. He bit his teeth a couple of times to ignore the slight burning sensation as best he could, and was so grateful that Eva was so patient. Again and again a little way, not too fast, so that he could get used to it.

"Please … move."

 

Eva grabbed him by the hips and moved slowly, whereupon he pushed back against her, moaning hoarsely as his prostate was nailed with every thrust.

"Oh ... yeah ... right there ... again ... fuck honey!"

Knowing, that he had a 6.3 inch long and 1.3 inch thick cock in his ass, seeing his Eva, who looked so incredibly horny with the strap-on, and this one point she met again and again, which obscured his brain and made his blood throb, made waves of arousal flow through his body. He leaned on his trembling elbows to watch the dildo slipping in and out. It was an overwhelming feeling and in ecstasy he sank back into the pillows and enjoyed, groaning and puffing.

"If you could see yourself, so sexy", Eva smiled at him and from his eyes she took, that he was close to orgasm and she too, could not stand any longer.

Gabriel spilled his hot load in her hand and Eve brought them after the explosion with slow movements through the aftermath.

 

"You've just deflowered me," he laughed mischievously, squeezing Eva's hand and she also laughed.

"And? Was it the way you imagined? "

When she looked into his shining eyes and he shook his head, she frowned, but after a moment's hesitation, he beamed at his fiancé, hugging her tightly and whispering in her ear.

"It surpasses everything that has happened before, it was ... damn awesome, Much better than I ever imagined in my dreams. Thanks Honey."

 

"You've just deflowered me," he laughed mischievously and Eva joined in.

"And? Was it the way you imagined?"

She looked into his shining eyes and he shook his head, but after a moment's hesitation he beamed at his wife, hugging her tightly and whispering in her ear.

"It surpasses everything that has happened before, it was ... damn awesome, Much better than I ever imagined in my dreams. Thanks Honey."


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay …" Eva laughed, as Gabriel pulled her back to the sex shop on his next visit. "Fits, I just remember something."

Searching, she disappeared between the shelves and came back with a bottle and showed him her achievement, whereupon he wiggled his eyebrows with a dirty grin

"There is nothing worse than constantly having oil in the mouth, you can lick it without hesitation."

"Lube is almost empty, too," she murmured absently, tossing a tube into the basket and examining him from the side. "Why are we here? Do you have a wish?"

"I want a vibrator too," he said dryly, as if ordering vanilla ice cream.

Both were very open with their sexuality, although Eva, in contrast to Gabriel still had some difficulties.

She loved that openness about him, for he carried his heart on his tongue, even if it sometimes ended up being embarrassing for her. As in this moment. Of course he again let Eve run into the open knife and had his fun.

"Pick something, you're not so jammed in bed."

So she had to consult with the saleswoman and Gabe stood by, grinning.

Gabriel loved to challenge his girlfriend again and again, because she had to survive on his side, and that's why he only helped her.

 

"You will suffer so much my dear, I swear," she moaned, rolling her eyes, when they left the shop.

"I'm looking forward."

"Do not challenge me!"

 

At her apartment, he retreated to the bathroom and when he came out with red ears, Eva laughed half-dead.

"You can try it yourself," he pouted and she still took him in her arms, giggling.

"I do not need it, my ass stays virgin."

Then she let the vibrator buzz and stroked almost reverent over the soft material.

"What ...?" He asked skeptically, as she put it aside and grabbed the ironing board.

"I would suggest you pack first and get everything ready for your trip home, because after that ... " She let it again buzz and smiled with a tiny kiss on his lips. "You have no strength, I guarantee you." With a grunt, he set to work.

Sighing and with a heavy heart, Eve watched as he put the last bag in the hallway.

Once again the farewell was about to happen and that tore her heart. Again a dry spell that should put both to the test.

"No sad thought now", he whispered and lovingly took her in his arms. "We'll postpone that later."

_‚Yes, only the here and now counts‘_

 

Determined and with a swing he pushed her against the wall and Eva wrapped her arms around his neck.

Kissing, the two stumbled into the bedroom and with a gentle push she threw her sweetheart backwards on the bed, playfully pulled up her sleeves, undressed him, took his hands and fastened them to the bedpost.

"How was that last night? I am slow? Oh and that in the sex shop … that was not nice."

This dominant action of Eva alone caused goosebumps over his body and with his eyes filled with desire he watched her as she kissed his face and renewing the mark, making it clear to whom he belonged ... had always belonged ... and would always belong. Then she blew gently into his ear and elicited a trembling moan.

_'That sparkle, that glow, it may burn forever on my retina‘_

To feel how excited and aroused he was, when she took the active part … Eva was so happy, to see him writhing in ecstasy, the feeling of knowing that it was she who made him feel that way ... pure electricity.

 

Gabriel tugged at the handcuffs and thought after a few minutes already to hear the angels singing, as she put her lips over his cock, licked and sucked and sent one electrical pulse after another through his body.

"God ... Honey!"

Lasciviously, she undressed in front of him and smirked as the first drops of precum entered his slit and dripped onto his stomach.

These sounds, which burned deep inside her, did not make it easy for her and she had to breathe deeply several times so as not to lose sight of the goal and simply take what she longed for. Lower and lower, she groped forward and he inviting spread his legs.

After she had prepared him enough, she put a pillow under, and as Gabe nodded with a lust-veiled look, she carefully pushed the vibrator deeper and deeper.

 

"Everything ok?" She whispered as he took a deep breath.

Several months had passed since the last time and he had to get used to the feeling again.

Eva could not imagine that he was in pain, because she had always prepared well. Deeper and deeper she sank the vibrator in, twisted it, thrusting lightly, sensing every body reaction, giving him time to get used to the sensation.

In the meantime, she devoted herself extensively to his other sensitive parts until he gave her a sign, and it was switched on at the lowest level.

"More," he gasped with pleasure, and slipped excitedly back and forth. "Oh babe ... fuck!"

 

"I'm sorry, but I can not anymore."

The blood rushed in her ears and she was as close to her climax as never before.

Gabriel could not move his hands and that drove him crazy. Seeing Eva as she slid up and down on him, her full, soft breasts bobbing, and felt clench her hands firmly on his chest and succumb to her twitching ...

_'Beautiful'_

There was not much left and he had come, too, but he felt his girlfriend always knew exactly when to stop.

Gabriel pushed his pelvis towards her, because that made him even hotter, but Eva shook her head with a mischievous grin.

"I said I can not wait anymore, I'm not done with you yet, where was I?"

"Holy ...", he panted and Eva moved the vibrator gently in him and switched off again when he moaning made her understand that he was close, only to start again from the beginning.

 

Her lips found their way and licked and teased the soft, highly sensitive skin.

Desperate with pleasure and the need to relieve himself, Gabe tore wildly at the handcuffs, thinking he would have to burn inside.

"Honey ... you kill me!"

"Certainly not, trust me," she giggled, switching the vibrator one step higher, pushed twice more vigorously and fastened the strap-on.

"Open the handcuffs," he begged, squirming uneasily beneath her. 

She shifted her weight to his bent legs and slide in in one go, enjoyed the feeling with her eyes closed and concentrating on the man under her, to give his desired salvation.

Trembling and groaning, with red cheeks and dark eyes, he sought her hand and crossed it with his. In the intoxication of emotions, they showed each other their love and laid everything in these moments, to be able to get along without the other in the following months.

"Come with me together."

Gabriel was in total ecstasy, his eyes gleamed and he screamed his approval as his body cramped and Eva pressed her forehead against his.

Slowly, the two came to a new breath and he stared with a glazed look at the ceiling. It did not take words to express what they felt the moment as he locked her tight in his arms and they listened to their heartbeats.

 

In the next part ...

Gabriel had thought a lot, but he had no idea how he should tell Eva


End file.
